Minds Wide Open
by TracyCook
Summary: Sonny doesn't understand Tawni, and Tawni doesn't understand Sonny.  When they switch places and bodies, will they find more than an understanding for each other?  Maybe even love? Sonny/Tawni Tonny Femslash!
1. The Switch

Minds Wide Open

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These character belong to the creator of Sonny With A Chance.

Couple: Tawni/Sonny

Rating: M

Chapter 1

The Switch

**Sonny's POV**

I never quite understood Tawni, why she hated me, why she treated me the way that she did. It was hurtful and malicious and all I ever tried to do was be a good friend to her. Maybe I held some feelings that went beyond friendship upon meeting her. How could I not? The perfect blonde hair, the sparkling blue eyes, that pink glossy tempting smile, everything about the girl screamed beautiful.

It did not take more than a few moments for me to understand that her beauty was only skin deep. She was not a caring person, not toward animals or people. The only person that Tawni Hart was nice to was her best friend; herself.

Often over the last year she would let me in to see the softness behind her blue eyes. She would let me thaw her just enough before pushing me away or covering her niceness with a bitter tongue. Saying something spiteful to insult me or make it seem that she were better than me. If the beautiful blonde diva had one talent it was making other people feel inferior.

Never did it make sense to me how someone could be so hateful to everyone, someone who had never been hurt. It appeared to me that my friend was handed everything as a child. She had the perfect life. Yes, her mother was a bit controlling, but all mothers were. They seemed to have a lot in common and her mother appeared to provide her with everything that she needed. I knew nothing of her father, but from what I saw she was always handed everything.

Poor little rich kid never having enough and making everyone pay for it. That was the thought that came to mind at seeing her. That and dumb blonde. Though, I had learnt over the years that she was a lot smarter than she looked, a lot sweeter than she appeared. Still, no matter how much time went by I had a feeling I would never quite understand the true Tawni Hart.

Today was no different than any other day. The studio had allowed Marshall to take us all out to have some fun at the Los Angeles Zoo. I was so ridiculously stupid to think that the diva would enjoy time with me instead of complaining the entire time. Sighing loudly I ran toward the giant metal lion statue looking at the beautiful animals walking around it.

"Tawn, look at the lions! Aren't they so cute?" I ask excitedly as a toothy grin spreads across my face. Many people say that I smile too often or am easily excitable, but I cannot help it, I love looking on the positive side.

Of course my feelings for the adorable lions are not reciprocated by the blonde ice queen who crosses her arms across her chest and rolls her blue eyes annoyed. "Not as cute as me."

"I never said they were as cute as you." I whispered before blushing just a bit and casting my brown eyes back toward the lions. "But they are cute."

"Yeah…" Came a quiet and unexpected response from Tawni. It really was cute when I caught her off guard and made her show that confused softer side. I would prefer to see more of it, but she would never let me in. Like she has it so bad.

**Tawni's POV**

Sonny was way too optimistic; it was almost sickening to me. How could one person be happy all the time? She seemed completely oblivious to the darkness of the world, she only saw the good in people, and she always ended up hurt for it. It forced me to feel this desire to always stand by her side and protect her even when I wanted nothing more than to hate her.

My desires to hate her stemmed from one obvious component. Jealousy. I was completely consumed by jealousy for the naïve brunette. She was not only one of the most beautiful girls I had ever met, she had joined my show, stolen my dressing room, and my spotlight.

The hatred only intensified the closer that I got to Sonny. I found myself crushing on the beautiful young star, I found myself falling in love with her. This was unacceptable. I was Tawni Hart and I could never love this dorky girl from Wisconsin. My mother would hang me in the shower if she found out about these desires and make is seem as if I had committed suicide.

So how did I deal with the feelings? How did I deal with my jealousy, not only for her, but for Chad Dylan Cooper having her? I pushed away. Focused on the one and only thing that I had, my looks and my career. I put all of my efforts into making myself the most beautiful I could be. I eat still, because I have a sweet tooth. I love food, but because my mother has pointed out how obese I am on numerous occasions my food usually ends up undigested and in the toilet staring back at me as I look onward in disgust. It has been successful, over the last three months I have lost over twenty pounds and my mother has never been more proud of me.

Yet, Sonny never seems to give up on getting close to me. The worst part is that on numerous accounts I have put my own reputation on the line, as with my career in order to get close to the brunette who is now running toward the lions with that big stupid smile spreading on her face. That big stupid smile that I just have to find cute!

"Tawn, look at the lions! Aren't they so cute?" Came Sonny's excited voice as she pointed over at the group of lions circling the giant metal statue.

Blue eyes glancing away from the beautiful brunette a soft smile crossed my lips as I watched the adorable animals walking around the park. They were cute. Not quite as cute as Sonny who was now hopping up and down awaiting my approval. Yet, I could not agree, for many reasons. One, I hated the zoo. The only time I had ever come had not gone well. Two, I wanted to hate Sonny. So instead I shrugged my shoulders, crossed my arms, and forced my smile down into a frown.

"Not as cute as me." I stated selfishly and truthfully. I was much cuter than the cats and people should be watching me, not them. Still, I felt guilt start to rush through me as I watched her smile fall just a bit. She deserved to always be smiling.

"I never said they were as cute as you." I heard the whisper and it made me blush brightly, despite myself. What could she possibly mean by that? Was she agreeing that I was cuter than them? It agitated me how much this meant to me. "But they are cute." She added quickly covering up her words. It was adorable the way that she always did stuff like this, said nice things like this, it made me want to show her a softer Tawni that no one had ever seen. Not even I had seen that side of me.

"Yeah…" It was all that I could think to say.

"We should probably get going." I added when I saw that knowing smile creeping onto her features, it made me feel uneasy. Sometimes I wondered just how much she knew. When Sonny made no efforts to move I raised an eyebrow and looked her over. She seemed to have frozen in place.

"Sonny?" I questioned walking closer to the girl; my heart was now pounding in my chest almost painfully. What the hell was going on? Glancing around I realized that everyone else seemed to be frozen in place as well. "Okay, is this some kind of joke?" Laughing nervously I made my way closer before waving one of my recently manicured hands in front of her face.

The smile did not spread, it did not falter. Brown eyes stayed open in excitement glued on the lions and I simply stared fear coursing through my body. Was my friend dead? The thought of her dying had never crossed my mind and it was a terrifying one. I felt loss already at the simple thought as I again waved my hand in front of her eyes. "Sonny?" My voice came out more frantic this time.

When once again there was no reaction I swiftly reached out grabbing hold of my friend and shaking her body. In that moment brown eyes opened and caught hold of mine and the loud world seemed to come back to life even louder than before. There was a screeching in my ears and then suddenly everything went black.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors note: I wanted to add more to this chapter but I got really tired and sick feeling all of a sudden, so the actual swap-a-roo will be in the next chapter more than likely. I just have not been having a good few days. Sorry to my readers. I love you all!

Please give me reviews if you like what you see. This is my first, POV first person story I have done for the couple, so Idk. This will be romance :) Love y'all! Tell me what you think!

-Tracy Cook


	2. Huh?

Minds Wide Open

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These character belong to the creator of Sonny With A Chance.

Couple: Tawni/Sonny

Rating: M

Chapter 2

Huh?

**Sonny's POV**

The first thing that I noticed upon waking up was the way that my head was pounding, it hurt, bad. I could literally feel my pulse beating violently in my ears and I wondered what had happened. My mind could not recall the visit to the zoo, the last thing I remember was the beautiful lions and Tawni being slightly nicer than usual. Everything else was unable to be recalled.

Sitting up in my bed I noticed. "This is not my bed." My eyes widened as I heard the familiar voice that escaped my lips. Lips that I was now noticing were covered in a thin gloss that tasted oddly chocolate-y. "That was not my voice! Neither was that!" Shouting I stood out of the bed and immediately tripped over my feet. My ankle practically twisted due to the heels that I was wearing. Heels that were attached to feet that were definitely not mine.

"Oh my gosh what the heck?" I asked frantically as my heart started to pound, or maybe it wasn't my heart at all. The feet were tanned and manicured, each toe painted a hot pink. I recognized these feet, the voice, even the heels. "Tawni?" I screeched in that high-pitched voice I had grown to love.

Standing to the best of my ability in the four inch heels I stumbled toward one of the many mirrors in the room. Not that I needed to see myself to know what had happened. The walls were hot pink with Tawni spelled out in gold all over them.

As I reached the mirror my eyes widened, my blue eyes. More like Tawni's blue eyes. The reflection staring back at me looked nothing like Sonny Munroe, blonde hair cascading over my shoulders. Smudged makeup blue eyes, spray-tanned skin, and bright floral clothing. "Oh god. How did this happen?" I squeaked out nervously, only my squeaky voice came out different than usual. This was completely impossible people did not change bodies. Wait? Had we changed bodies? Was Tawni now waking up in my body? At my house? "I need to find Tawni!"

Looking down at the outfit I tried to sift through all of the unnecessary pockets in search for that hot pink cell phone I knew she always carried, but I was having no look. Looking around the room I started to get frustrated as all that I found were containers of makeup and coco moco "loco" lip-gloss. "Gah! Where is here phone?" I screeched and found that her voice naturally came off whiney. It made me laugh a bit, but quickly I focused back on the task at hand.

I may not have found her phone, but I did find the keys to her amazing convertible. Biting down on her bottom-lip I tasted that sweetness and blushed a little as I now knew what it would taste like to kiss the girl I had been crushing on for so long. Pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind I rushed out of the room and toward the car.

Before I made it to the door I was stopped abruptly by a blonde who looked a lot like my best friend. I recognized the older version of Tawni though it took a moment; this was her mother, Tammie. The next realization was that she thought that I was her daughter.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Turning around on my heels I stumbled just a bit which she noticed as cold blue eyes glued to my stance. Quickly I tried to balance myself unsuccessfully. "Um to the studio."

"Oh no you are not, not before we weigh you." She stated it certainly, as if it were something that the two of them did on a regular basis. Despite my confusion I decided it was best to simply oblige and do as my friend would do naturally. "Don't just stand there looking stupid, come on."

As Tammie grabbed ahold of me, her grip was a bit tight around my arm and I let out a yelp of pain allowing her to drag me through the house toward the bathroom. Her perfect nails were now digging into my skin as I allowed my eyes to wander the house. It was nothing like my own home, nothing about it screamed homey at all. Once in the bathroom she pushed me in front of a full length mirror and told me to strip down.

"Wait what?"

"You know the procedure! Strip down now!" She commanded like a general at a military base. It was intimidating to say the least.

Uncomfortably I started to strip out of my outfit, now staring at my almost completely exposed body. Well, Tawni's now almost completely exposed body. The only thing covering my delicate areas being the hot pink panties and bra. As awkward as it was for me, the entire situation, I allowed my eyes to roam over my best friend's body. She was beyond gorgeous, her toned stomach, her beautiful breasts, every inch tanned to perfection. My mind wandered to inappropriate places for a moment, as I thought of how amazing it would be to be in my own body seeing this.

Quickly snapped out of it by Tawni's mother shouting at me I stepped onto the scale with a push from the older blonde. "Now let's see if you have lost weight."

'_Lost weight?' _I thought as I looked down at my pink toes nervously watching the scale climb. Looking over blue eyes had widened as she watched the scale numbers climb over the hundreds. I could tell that she was growing angry as the arrow stopped on 132.

"One-hundred-thirty-two pounds! Wow! You've gained weight! God I knew that you were nowhere near as skinny as I was at your age, but who knew my daughter was morbidly obese?"

"Obese!" I screeched out very upset with her mother, how could someone say that to their daughter. "How could you say that to your daughter?" My voice was defensive, I was trying to defend the blonde not really thinking about how it would appear I were talking back to my own mother.

"What was that you selfish bitch? How dare you talk back to me?" She screeched.

Before I knew what was happening I felt the sting of a hand slapping against my cheek, it burnt, and my head was knocked to the side. Tears threatened my eyes as I fell against the wall half naked and feeling completely worthless watching Tammie smirking down at me, the girl that she thought was her daughter.

"Now get to work and make us some money. Mommy loves you." Adding insult to injury the older woman leant down and hugged me kissing the top of my head. "Toodles." Turning on her heels she left the bathroom leaving me to get dressed and wonder about the mother-daughter dynamic between Tawni and Tammie and just how healthy it really was. Because what I was seeing was certainly not a healthy relationship.

**Tawni's POV**

"Ouch!" I shouted out in pain at the throbbing in my head and the aching of my neck. My voice sounded a bit more deep than usual I sounded a lot like. "Sonny?" Now I knew it that voice that had just escaped my lips was not my own, it belonged to a certain bubbly brunette. "What the hell?" I questioned as I sat up on the couch? I recognized the scent of the couch immediately; I was sleeping on the smelly old couch in Sonny's apartment.

My eyes widened as I looked around, first thing they landed on was that needle-pointed pillow that I had claimed to make. "Ah!" I screamed out, my voice nowhere near as high as it should have been. Then my eyes landed on the ugly drapes and I shrieked out again. "Ahh!" Then lastly my eyes landed on the brunette mother who was rushing into the living room with worried eyes, Connie, Sonny's mother. "Ahhhhh!" I screamed out in my best friend's voice thrashing around on the couch frustrated.

"Sonny, Sonny! Are you okay! Sweetie, calm down you just had a bad dream." Connie said soothingly, which was so different than the way that my mother treated me. This had to all be a bad dream. How the hell could I be here? And had she called me Sonny.

"Sonny?" I screeched now.

"Yes, sweetie, you are okay. I'm here now. Shh. Shh." The older woman wrapped me up in warm arms and I felt my heart racing as I tried to understand what was going on. Looking down I witnessed that I was wearing full body pajamas with cows on them. My face distorted in disgust.

"What the hell is going on here? I'm not Sonny!" Now pulling back Sonny's mother looked at me with large worried eyes. I felt that I were about to hyperventilate as I stood to my sock clad feet and rushed across the room to the bathroom.

Looking into the mirror I screamed out loudly in the familiar voice of my best friend. "Ahhh! What the fuck! I look just like Sonny!"

"Sweetie language! And of course you do, you are Sonny. Wow that hit on your head must have really knocked you silly."

"I'm Sonny?" I questioned hesitantly raising a finger to my chest.

"Yes." She said laughing amusedly.

"And you are my mother?" My voice shook with annoyance and confusion as well as a bit of fear. I tried not to ever show my fear for it was weakness but this was insane, how could something like this have been physically possible.

"Yes." She stretched the word this time looking at me as if I had grown another arm. "Are you okay? Should I take you to the doctor? You may have a concussion." She stated this quickly as she ran into the living room grabbing hold of the phone. I chased her into the other room and grabbed ahold of her arm taking note of my short black nails.

"I'm fine mom. Really, I just need to get to the studio!" With that I turned and headed toward the door, I needed to find Sonny, this was not okay. The last person that I wanted to be was that bubbly girl who always seemed to penetrate my Tawni bubble. I wanted to be me again, perfect and beautiful, not her!

"Sweetie?"

Glancing over my shoulders I looked at Connie confused. "Yeah?"

"You should probably get dressed." After saying it she laughed and I let out a groan heading into Sonny's bedroom in order to find something to wear. Knowing I would not find anything that would appeal to me. The brunette did not exactly know how to accessorize.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors note: Got one review! Thank you so much Cain! You were my inspiration for my first fic and you keep inspiring me with all of your kind words! :) Anywho thank all of my other amazing reviewers and I hope that you all love this story and review! I am nervous about the first person-ness of it, hoping it goes over well!

-Tracy Cook


	3. Interrogation

Minds Wide Open

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These character belong to the creator of Sonny With A Chance.

Couple: Tawni/Sonny

Rating: M

Chapter 3

Interrogation

**Sonny's POV**

As I opened the door to me and Tawni's dressing room my eyes immediately landed on myself and I halted in the doorway looking at the brunette who was biting MY nails. For a moment I could not find my voice as I stared in awe, there was no way that this was scientifically possible how could two people switch bodies? Why had we switched bodies? Was it some higher being trying to accomplish something?

"Tawni?" I asked softly, again startled by the voice that escaped my lips. That would take a long time to get used to if I were to be stuck in this body forever. That thought was too much for me to dwell on.

The brunette stood from the couch and rushed across the room to the doorway now staring me straight in the eyes with brown. I stared back for a moment moving closer to inspect her closely, every little detail looked like me, and it was eerie. The look of confusion and shock on her face undoubtedly matched mine. We moved our heads to the left at the same time inspecting each other, before moving our heads to the right, the only difference in our actions being that she was shorter than I was.

"Oh thank god! I'm back to normal!" Tawni said and I had to hold back a laugh as that large smile that the blonde always complained about hating spread across her face. It actually was a little creepy, at least now I understood the accusations. Then I realized what she said.

"No! Tawni! You are not back to normal! This is not a mirror, it's me Sonny!" The high-pitched voice that escaped was not my own but I ignored it as I reached out and grabbed my best friend by her shoulders shaking some sense into her. She was obviously growing delusional with all the strangeness.

Brown eyes widened as she realized that I was in her body and that this was going to be our reality, for a while at least. "Sonny?" She squeaked out.

"Yeah, it's me…" My voice came out softly and reassuringly.

"No! You're me! How can you be me!"

"I don't know Tawni; I don't know how this could have happened! I've never heard of something like this scientifically—" She cut me off mid-sentence to my annoyance, she may be in my body but she seemed to still be the same old Tawni Hart.

"I don't care if it's scientifically possible! You cannot be me and I cannot be you! I'm too pretty to be you! And you're too "Sonny" to be me!" The way that she said my name was with disgust and her facial expressions matched her voice.

"Thanks." I shot sarcastically as I glared into brown eyes with blue.

Ignoring the glare, the brunette previously known as Sonny Munroe walked toward the couch she had been sitting on and let out a whine falling back onto it. "Waahh! What are we going to do Sonny?"

"Sonny?" Zora asked as she popped her head out of the vent looking very confused as to why Sonny would have screamed out to Tawni, calling her Sonny. I immediately caught on that this was what had shocked her; it seemed that my co-star had not caught on as quickly.

"Yeah, Sonny." She stated cocking her head to the side, looking at me as if I were deaf. I watched as understanding filled her brown eyes and she quickly looked up to the vent. "I mean uh… yeah, I'm Sonny." The way that she said it almost sounded as if she had something terrible in her mouth that she was being forced to swallow, it did not sound convincing.

Raising an eyebrow at us Zora closed the vent. Tawni turned looking as confused as I felt. "Is that so?" The voice came from behind me and I jumped screaming out in my new found high pitched voice.

Turning on my heels I glared at the little girl growing agitated with her questioning. It took a lot to get me upset and this was definitely one of those days that I did not care to play games. Tawni and I needed privacy so that we could discuss what had happened and how we were going to reverse it. I did not think that I could live another day in her shoes, and not only because they were starting to give me blisters. "Yes that is so!"

"Hm…" Zora stated unbelievingly as she started to circle me like a shark circling their prey.

"What are you looking at?" I screeched out.

"Hmmm…" She said again looking me over from head to toe. "Well, you do look like Tawni, I'll give you that."

Placing my hands on my hips I smiled smugly, feeling proud that I had pulled off being the blonde. Not that I had not had some help considering I was "wearing" not only her clothes but her voice and body as well. My pride was quickly crushed as Zora shouted out "But you!" pointing at Tawni who was still sitting on the couch.

The brunette on the couch screamed out as she was pointed at and yelled at "Ahh! Jeezus, what?" I realized what she meant, she was not doing the best job portraying me, but what had I expected?

Walking toward her the younger girl started to do to Tawni as she had done to me, circling around her inspecting every inch of her. "There is the floral shirt; I didn't even know you owned a floral shirt Sonny. Then there is the headband, the bright pinks you are wearing, and that language you just used. Yes, something is definitely up with you." Tapping her finger on her chin she squinted her eyes at the brunette. "I just can't quite put my finger on it."

"Um well…" Tawni was obviously trying to think of an excuse and coming up with nothing. "You see, I had a bad night and my cat got loose and when I got back to the house the door was locked so I um… went over to Sonny's house—I mean Tawni's house and—"

I decided to try and salvage the story and save my rambling friend, though in all honesty the way that she was rambling and seeing the words coming out of my mouth, actually matched my personality a lot. I could not lie to save my life after all. Rushing over I sat down on the couch beside Tawni and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, she came to my house and she stayed the night so I had to let her borrow my clothes."

"You just let her borrow your clothes?" Zora asked disbelievingly, Tawni was not exactly known to be the most giving of people.

Biting down on my bottom lip I tried to think of what the blonde would say in this situation, trying my hardest to imitate her. Luckily I had spent a lot of time watching her and admiring her from afar that I knew her very well. Too well for any normal friend. Ignoring the warmth building on the side of my body from the contact between the two of us I lifted a manicured hand and laughed. "Yeah, I had to try and help her with that horrible fashion sense."

As if this made complete sense the twelve-year-old girl laughed and smacked her forehead. "That does seem like something you would "help" her with. This all makes perfect sense thank you guys for clearing that up!" As the brunette turned to leave, Tawni and I let out sighs of relief. Both of us glad that Zora had not figured things out.

"Except one little thing!" The younger said before raising a finger and turning back to them, both girls immediately tensing again. "When did you get a cat Sonny?"

Silence filled the room as we awaited "Sonny's" answer, when I realized that Tawni was not answering I glanced to her. Expectant brown eyes caught hold of my blue and I let out a sigh, forcing a smile and nudging my friend. "Yeah, SONNY when did you get a cat?"

Realization filled brown eyes and the girl sitting beside me started laughing "Oh um.. just the other day, you'll have to meet her Zora."

"Yeah, I will, you two are really acting strange today." The strange girl said shaking her head and turning away from them again as she headed out the door of their dressing room laughing. I watched a moment longer before letting out another sigh of relief.

Letting out a loud sigh of relief I pulled the brunette closer to me laughing and resting my head on her shoulder. I could feel Tawni immediately tense up beneath my touch and quickly realized that just because we were in each other's bodies did not make it acceptable to touch her. _'Even if I am technically touching myself… this is weird… so weird.' _"That was close." I stated deciding to enjoy the closeness of our bodies for as long as possible, even if she was in my body, it felt nice being close to the woman I loved.

"Yes, it was. Not as close as you are to me though. Get off." Tawni responded in agitation.

Laughing nervously I removed both my head and my arm from around her shoulders and smiled up at her with a dorky grin. This earning a look of disgust from her, which looked funny on my face. I assumed that the look of disgust was from seeing herself smiling so brightly. This was definitely going to be a strange day… Hopefully that was as long as it would last. The thought caused my heart to race in fear.

"You know, you are going to have to work on being nice if you are ever going to pretend to be me." I stated before laughing as the look of disgust only grew to one with more intensity. "It isn't that hard I promise."

"Do you not remember when I tried to be wholesome? It was a disaster Sonny!" She replied standing up from the couch. I laughed only louder as I remembered when she had tried to pretend to be a down to earth girl with that guy that she really liked. "Why are you laughing? This is going to be horrible? Am I just supposed to pretend to be you forever?"

"No, not forever, just until we can figure this out. But, right now we have to do our sketches." Smiling softly I stood to join her and placed a soft hand on her shoulder. At first she tensed up but then grew calm under my touch.

Chewing on her lip she glanced up to me catching my blue eyes with her brown, it was weird being taller than her for a change. _'Oh yeah, that's the thing you think is weird.' _After thinking on it for a moment she let out a sigh and a loud groan "Fine! If there is anyone I know well enough to pretend to be it is you! But you better fix this Sonny!"

"No more calling me that and I will." I said in a hushed whisper. If we were going to make this work then she could not go around calling me Sonny when I looked like Tawni.

"Whatever." She mumbled and started toward the dressing room to get ready for the Icky Vicky sketch.

Reaching out I again grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her closer to me. "About your mother… Tawn, I really do not think it is healthy what she does to you." My voice was a whisper and as always I was meddling into other people's business. But, in this rare circumstance I figured it was kind of my business as well. Apparently I had been wrong, hurt flashed behind brown eyes quickly replaced with a cold anger.

"I don't want to talk about that. I love my mother and she loves me, and that is none of your concern." Normally her voice would have made this sound like she was angry and shallow, but in my voice the sadness shined through and it broke my heart. I could only hope that maybe I could fix things between her and her mother and maybe even get closer to the woman that I loved by the end of this adventure.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors note: Wow this story has grown exceedingly popular over night! So yay! I decided to add another chapter because I have a few ideas I really want to do in this next chapter. I don't know how much it will move along the story but it should prove to be entertaining to say the least. I didn't really know whose POV to be in so I went with Sonny for this chapter…

Reviews=Love! Oh and if anyone was worried I am feeling much better!

-Tracy Cook


	4. Faking It

Minds Wide Open

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These character belong to the creator of Sonny With A Chance.

Couple: Tawni/Sonny

Rating: M

Chapter 4

Faking It

**Sonny's POV**

I had just finished the tooth fairy sketch, which I did amazingly by the way, who would have known that I could play Tawni so well? In fact it was even kind of fun to be someone a little more selfish without the guilt on my shoulders. Now I was watching something more disturbing than the Titanic, or someone chewing with their mouth open, something so much more tragic than a tornado crashing through a town, I was watching the girl who looked like me completely butcher my Sicky Vicky sketch.

"Ew!" The brunette shouted as she read a line about internal bleeding, I could not help but laugh despite myself. She was so adorable.

"That's your line." One of the producers said in an agitated voice at the young girl. Wait, that young girl is me? She better get her act together I don't want to lose my job because of this!

"Oh." She responded before stretching her words out despondently. "That's uh, so not cool."

I crossed my arms over my chest and glanced out to the crowd, all of them wearing confused faces. There was absolutely no clapping, no screams, the signs with her name on them were lowered and some of my fans were even shouting out "Boos." _'Gosh I hope that I'll still have a job after all of this… She could at least try… who am I kidding it's Tawni she never tries…'_

The brunette girl made her way toward me with that creepy smile on her face. _'I really have to learn how to smile less creepily… wow…' _"So, how did I do?" She asked me excitedly.

"Didn't you hear the boos? You did horrible! How could you do that to me? You said you were going to try." I responded in that high-pitched whiney voice, it seemed to be the only tone that the blonde had.

She laughed and rolled her brown eyes placing a hand on her hip as she struck a pose, one that definitely did not look normal on my body. She was doing a terrible job portraying me. "Like I care about that horribly disgusting sketch." She spat sarcastically, scoffing. "I meant how did I do, as in how did you do?"

I raised an eyebrow at her in disbelief. "Of course that is what you care about? You are over there making me look like a fool and all you care about is yourself?"

"Pretty much." She replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Gahhh!" I groaned out in that annoying way that I had once found cute, there were a lot of things that I had once liked about Tawni that I was learning that I no longer felt drawn to. She didn't care about me at all it seemed and that was enough to turn me off. Though remembering seeing her naked body in the mirror, well my naked body in the mirror earlier reminded me of exactly how attracted I was to her. There had to be a nice person deep inside. _'No pun intended.' _"Of course it is, well you did great. Though I can't say the same for myself, but thanks for actually trying to make this work." With that I started off the stage running away from the selfish girl trapped in my body, I didn't want to look at her for another moment.

"Wait! Sonny!" She shouted, I heard her but I didn't turn around. I was so tired of being bossed around and taken advantage of. I was tired of doing everything for everyone else; and I was already tired of pretending to be Tawni when I just wanted to be me!

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

**Tawni's POV**

It must have been this innocent and sweet body that I was trapped inside of making me feel these crazy things, these insane feelings that I had never felt before. Guilt, caring, compassion, it was like when I was Tawni Hart I had a shield from these things, or perhaps I was just accustomed to burying them and ignoring them while Sonny wore her heart on her sleeve. Either way it was a terrible feeling and I just wanted it to go away. But how do you make a guilty conscience go away? I just didn't know the answer to that question that had been nagging me since I saw the hurt flash across my own beautiful blue eyes.

"God stupid Sonny… with her stupid positivity and her stupid—"

"How's your food Sonny?" Chad's voice interrupted my train of thoughts as well as the conversation I was having with myself and I turned to glare at him. Why was he calling me—Oh that's right. God if I want to make it up to her and clear my guilt then I should probably act like she would.

"It's great, I just love chicken knuckles." I said with slight sarcasm though I forced one of those large smiles onto my face as I looked into his eyes. He was looking at me strangely.

"I bet." He responded lifting up his plate holding up the lobster he was eating, intentionally trying to shove it in my face. Why the hell did Sonny put up with this? It made no sense to me, but I guess she also puts up with my shit… She is just a nice girl. Be a nice girl. Nice girl. "I've never tried them, too busy eating the amazing lobster, steak, and pie. But I'm sure they're great." He smirked deviously causing my smile to fall as I glared into his eyes.

"You know, you are such a selfish jerk. You think that you can say whatever you want as long as you flash me that charming smile, well not today! Move out of my way." With that I bumped him with my hips nearly knocking him over, causing a look of shock to cross his face. Obviously he wasn't used to Sonny standing up to him.

Standing to the side he laughed sarcastically, holding up his lobster and wiping off his suit. "Fine."

"Fine!" I shouted out loudly and angrily as I reached out getting some of the french-fries, turning my back to him.

"Good!"

"I already said fine!" I shouted back which caused him to raise an eyebrow as he walked around catching my eyes with his shining blues. If I didn't know him better I would agree with the rest of America that he was a handsome man, but his personality destroyed that. _'God why is he looking at me like I'm crazy… oh yeah… I'm supposed to be Sonny…' _Forcing a large goofy grin onto my face I picked up my plate and said in the most polite voice I could muster "Have a nice day!" With that I ran away only looking back once more to flash the confused boy a smile. I hoped that was something that the cheery girl would do.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors note: I am catching up on my neglected stories… all of my stories actually haha trying to keep y'all happy! :) Plus I just love writing. I start school on Monday so I will be adding far less and I apologize but I will try and keep up with my fics! Anyhow please tell me what y'all think of this addition! Thank you for reading!

-Tracy Cook


End file.
